parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Movie (Bee Movie)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof of DreamWorks' 2007 computer-animated comedy film "Bee Movie" Plot A blue jay named Mordecai has recently graduated from college and is about to enter the hive's Honex Industries honey-making workforce alongside his raccoon best friend Rigby. Mordecai is initially excited to join the workforce, but his courageous, non-conformist attitude emerges upon discovering that his choice of job will never change once picked. Later, Mordecai and Rigby run into a group of Pollen Jocks, animals who collect pollen from flowers outside the hive. The Jocks offer to take Mordecai outside the hive to a flower patch, and he accepts. While on his first pollen-gathering expedition in New York City, Mordecai gets lost in the rain, and ends up on the balcony of a human florist named GoGo Tomago. Upon noticing Mordecai, GoGo's boyfriend Hans attempts to squash him, but GoGo gently catches and releases Mordecai outside the window, saving his life. Mordecai later returns to express his gratitude to GoGo, breaking the sacred rule that animals are not supposed to communicate with humans. Mordecai and GoGo develop a close bond, bordering on attraction, and spend time together frequently. Later, while Mordecai and GoGo are walking through a grocery store, Mordecai is horrified to discover that the humans have been stealing and eating the animals' honey for centuries. He decides to journey to Honey Farms, which supplies the grocery store with its honey. Furious at the poor treatment of the animals in the hive, including the use of animal smokers to subdue the colony, Mordecai decides to sue the human race to put an end to the exploitation of animals. Mordecai's mission attracts wide attention from animals and humans alike, and hundreds of people show up to watch the trial. Although Mordecai is up against tough defense attorney Robert Callaghan, the trial's first day goes well. That evening, Mordecai is having dinner with GoGo when Hans shows up. GoGo leaves the room, and Hans expresses to Mordecai that he hates the pair spending time together. When Mordecai leaves to use the restroom, Hans ambushes Mordecai and attempts to kill him, only for GoGo to intervene and break up with Hans. The next day at the trial, Callaghan unleashes an unrepentant character assassination against the animals leading a deeply offended Rigby to sting him. Callaghan immediately exaggerates the stinging to make himself appear the victim of an assault while simultaneously denouncing Rigby. Rigby's actions jeopardize the animals' credibility and put his life in danger, though he manages to survive. While visiting Rigby in the hospital, Mordecai notices two people smoking outside, and is struck by inspiration. The next day, Mordecai wins the trial by exposing the jury to the cruel treatment animals are subjected to, particularly the smoker, and humans are banned from stealing honey from animals ever again. Having lost the trial, Callaghan cryptically warns Mordecai that a negative shift in the balance of nature is imminent. As it turns out, the sudden, massive stockpile of honey has put every animal out of a job, including the vitally important Pollen Jocks. As a result, without anything to pollinate them, all of the world's plant life slowly begins to die out. Before long, the last remaining flowers on Earth are being stockpiled in Pasadena, California for what is expected to be the final Tournament of Roses Parade. Mordecai and GoGo travel to the parade and steal a parade float, which they load onto a plane to be delivered to the animals so they can re-pollinate the world's flowers. When the plane's pilot and copilot are knocked unconscious, GoGo is forced to land the plane, with help from Mordecai and the animals from his hive. Armed with the pollen of the last flowers, Mordecai and the Pollen Jocks manage to reverse the damage and save the world's flowers, restarting the animals' honey production. Humans and animals are seen working together, and certain brands of honey are now "animal-approved". Mordecai becomes a member of the Pollen Jocks, helping to pollinate the world's plants. Mordecai is also seen running a law firm inside GoGo's flower shop, titled "Animals at Law", handling disputes between animals and humans. Hans is not pleased with this discovery as Kristoff tells him to let it go. The film ends with Mordecai flying off to a flower patch with the Pollen Jocks. Cast *Barry B. Benson - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Vanessa Bloome - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Adam Flayman - Rigby (Regular Show) *Mooseblood - Junior (Storks) *Ken - Hans (Frozen) *Janet B. Benson - Hilary (Regular Show) *Martin B. Benson - William (Regular Show) *Layton T. Montgomery - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Layton's Lawyers - Li'l Gideon (Gravity Falls) and the Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Trudy the Honex Tour Guide - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Pollen Jocks General - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Judge Bumbleton - Willow (Tangled: The Series) *Bee Larry King - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Dean Buzzwell - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Ray Liotta - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) *Sting - King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *Carl Kasell - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) Other cast *Pollen Jocks - Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Zootopia Police Officers (Zootopia), Baloo (The Jungle Book), Po and the Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda), Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, Master Thundering Rhino (Kung Fu Panda 2) and Mei Ling (Kung Fu Panda: Secret of the Furious Five) *Bob Bumble - Peter Moosebridge (Zootopia) *Jeanette Chung - Fabienne Growley (Zootopia) *Uncle Carl - Uncle Steve (Regular Show) *Cow - Lupe (Ferdinand) *Klauss Vanderhayden - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Janitor - Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bailiff - Maui (Moana) *Bud Ditchwater - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Buzz - Manny (Ice Age) *Graduation Announcer - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Hector - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Ladybug - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Little Girl - Molly (The Secret Life of Pets) *Pilot - Bill Andersen (Inside Out) *Co-Pilot - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Press Person #1 - Brenda (Smallfoot) *Press Person #2 - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) *Timmy - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Truck Drivers - Pete and Stan (Tangled: The Series) *TSA Agent - Moreno (Ferdinand) *Waterbug - Hank (Finding Dory) *Andy - Kristoff (Frozen) *Freddy - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sandy Shrimpkin - Mike (Sing) *Chet - Marcus/Big Daddy (Sing) Gallery Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Barry B. Benson AFA66030-5A42-4B36-B6DB-6A9ED6ACC5A8.png|GoGo Tomago as Vanessa Bloome Rigby-regular-show-5.64.jpg|Rigby as Adam Flayman Junior-storks-17.8.jpg|Junior as Mooseblood Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Ken Hilary.png|Hilary as Janet B. Benson William-regular-show.png|William as Martin B. Benson Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Layton T. Montgomery Lil Gideon.jpg|Li'l Gideon Stabbingtons.jpg|and the Stabbington Brothers as Layton's Lawyers Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Sawyer as Trudy the Honex Tour Guide Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as the Pollen Jocks General D0E5491C-6BC0-429E-85B0-73A7167EC2CA.png|Willow as Judge Bumbleton Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Bee Larry King Profile - Mayor Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as Dean Buzzwell Mr-ross-regular-show-the-movie-35.3.jpg|Mr. Ross as Ray Liotta Profile_-_King_Candy.jpg|King Candy as Sting Pitch-rise-of-the-guardians-5.8.jpg|Pitch Black as Carl Kasell Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Bee Movie (2007) Movie Spoof Category:Bee Movie Spoofs Category:Bee Movie Movie-spoof Category:Bee Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Bee Movie Movies